Young Justice: Call to Arms
by Green Gallant
Summary: Based on the upcoming TV show. In a world where superheroes are a recent phenomena, thier proteges; Robin, Kid Flash and others want to prove they have what it takes to become heroes in thier own right. Those in the League are less than thrilled.


_Author's Note: Since the Young Justice cartoon will be starting up in a few months. I figured I might as well get a head start on it. Even though I'll probably get blasted for it. For being the first person to post one related to the upcoming show. I've read and re-read the summary and changes they have in mind for the show. And I'll have to admit I'm a little wary of it myself. Still some of my fellow comic book friends are willing to give it a chance, and I figure I should as well. Who knows it could actually turn out to be quite good. This is obviously just a speculative prolouge until the show actually premiers in the fall, based on what we've learned of the Earth-16 Universe thus far. Let me know what you think of it. _

**Young Justice: Call to Arms**

It was the dawning of a new era, one our world has never seen before. In the past few years, a number of masked vigilantes have taken the law into their hands and have become battling super criminals. Villains who are just as enigmatic as the people they fight against each night. Ever since thier appearance, news outlets have been scrambling to figure out who they are, what side thier on, and what thier motivations are. As stories of heroes and villains alike have now taken form in the public eye, many are wondering what this could mean in the future. Was it possible that superheroes actually exsisted? That seemed to be the concensus, and then finally it happened. A hero was found.

On a busy night in Metropolis, a daring bank robbery took place. As people went about thier business a sudden explosion sent people scattering. Smoke blanketed the street, as a group of armed gunmen emerged from the bank entrance. No one had ever seen such a thing, at least not with this bravado. The men decended the staircase as an armored vehicle backed towards them. A man opened the van door from inside as they started throwing huge sacks of money inside.

Police were on the scene within minutes of the explosion and drew thier weapons on the masked men. As one of them yelled for them to surrender the men opened fire on them with machine guns. Officers took cover as they blew out the lights and windows of every single patrol car, spraying the bodies the bullet holes. The police returned fire as quickly as they could, but were no match as the thieves ducked into the armored truck. The driver then rammed the truck into the blockade and escaped nearly killing several officers in the process. Police continued shooting, as the crooks struggled to close the armored door behind them. With most of the cars damaged, they couldnt persue them. Now a block and a half away, the crooks celebrated having pulled off the heist. As they were busy congradulating themselves, an unseen force latched onto thier vehicle and lifted it into the air. None of the criminals knew what was going on, as they couldnt see what was lifting them up. At first one of them thought it was a crane, then others started offering up more ludicrous ideas that were instantly shot down by the others. Till finally the driver looked up from his window and saw a flap of red flying over them. Climbing out of the window with Uzi in hand, he sat halfway out and started to see more of the red inching farther till he saw something he didnt believe. The man instantly ducked back inside where his friends were demanding to know what it was.

The driver shook his head and told them they wouldnt believe him if he did. Frustrated the farthest passenger then reared his head to see what it was and was equally stunned. And then blathered to his friends confirming what the driver saw. Above them was a man in a blue costume and red cape holding up the armored truck _by himself_. _50 feet up._ The man sitting next to the driver then pointed his machine gun straight up and began firing. The Man of Steel was caught off guard as the bullets sprayed infront of his face, but to thier amazement it had no effect on him. Who retaliated by dropping the armored truck into a fountain nose first. The men laid scattered about as the roof was torn open by the mystery man and took hold of each of them. All around the plaza, people were stunned by what they saw. As this superhuman being apprehended the armed robbers and lined them up together as more patrol cars arrived on the scene. It was there that the world was exposed to the first ever superhero. And from then on he became known as Superman.

In the coming months more heroes would emerge, each more colorful and mysterous than the last. And in that same time villains just as colorful and enigmatic as they were emerged as well. Now the activities of heroes and villains have become more widespread, to the point that they were now unavoidable.

And now with the adverse effect of the media constantly following them, the Justice League of America as thier now known has found it difficult to act in secrecy. Compounded by the sidekicks of these heroes wanting to start out on thier own and show themselves to be competent heroes. However Batman had his reservations, as did other members of the League. It wasnt that they didnt trust them, it just wasnt something that sat well with them given the current media scrutiny of anyone in a cape.

"But we dont even wear capes!" Kid Flash protested.

"But most of you havent been in the field that long." Batman countered.

"I've been out there long enough to know how it works!" he said thumbing his chest.

"Look its nothing personal West. I just dont feel like your ready to strike out on your own yet." he replied.

The armored speedster turned his eyes towards his mentor Barry, pleading a reprieve. Surely he could change the Bat's mind. The Flash sighed as he tried to reason with his teammate.

"He does have a point. Look Wally's a good kid, I should know. He's fifteen-years-old. He and the others should be assigned thier own missions, its only fair." he said. The Bat narrowed his eyes before responding.

"Its not that I dont trust them. I know that you trained him well, but Wally's only been out in the field for two years." he said in serious tone.

"And Robin's been out there for three. Its no secret that he has a little more experience than my boy given his young age. But dont you think its time for them to stretch thier wings a bit? As much as I hate to say it, they wont stay in our shadows forever. And we need to trust them. Or is that something you still have trouble comprehending?" Flash asked not intentionally mocking him. But more as a direct question.

Indeed it was no secret that The Batman still had trust issues reguarding his fellow Justice Leaguers. But at the same time Barry knew he was just concerned for the kids' saftey. As well as how that might reflect the League once the media gets wind of it. _If_ they got wind of it. It was then the Dark Knight started to formulate a plan.

"All right, but if you agree to do this. Your going to have to follow my every instruction to the letter. Understand that?" Batman asked.

The boy nodded swallowing a lump in his throat, not quite sure what to expect from him.

"Good, find Robin along with anyone else you can gather. Your mission starts now." he ordered.

The speedster complied and raced off to find the other teenaged heroes in the Watchtower, leaving Barry and Bruce behind. A small smile formed on Barry's face seeing the chance he had given them.

"Thanks." he said softly.

"You owe me one." Bruce said.

"I'm sure they'll do just fine Bruce." he replied.

"Let's hope...for all our sakes." the Dark Knight said turning towards the direction Kid Flash took off in.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? This is obviously my first time writing Young Justice. Honestly I dont think I did that bad a job. It'll be intrestring to see what kind of direction they take these characters in. But for now this is just pure speculation on what might happen. Which is still a few months off admittedly, but meh. Someone was going to do it might as well be someone that can hopefully come close to getting it right. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review,_

_Green Gallant_


End file.
